(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates particularly to organic coating compositions and methods for their use generally classified in Class 106, Subclasses 14.11, 14.13, 14.34, 14.35, 14.41, 270, 271 and 272; and Class 427, Subclass 435.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,981 to Winters and Savell discloses thixotropic, water reducible, dispersible, corrosion resistant coating comprising: (1) usually one or more waxes, (2) one or more organic sulfonates, (3) one or more surfactants, (4) one or more coupling agents which are carefully selected to result in a final dispersion stable at higher temperature, and (5) water. Preferred compositions comprise amine salts of blended microcrystalline waxes in which the waxes have an acid number of 7-200 and the amine is preferably morpholine with C-8-30 carboxylic acid, preferably oleic, an overbased alkaline earth sulfonate, e.g., SACI, an alcoholic coupling solvent, e.g., propyl glycol ether and water. This patent claims anti-corrosive, storage stable, rapidly drying, emulsified oil in water and water reducible and dispersible coating compositions having a pH in the range of 7.0 to 10, and capable of application and flow on a solid substrate, comprising: (a) about 0.5 to 30% by weight of organic wax components having a melting point above about 50.degree. C.; said wax containing ester groups; (b) about 0 to 30% of a polyol ester derived from the polyester of one of: stearic acid, isostearic acid, oleic acid and lanolinic acid, and a polyol selected from the group consisting of: neopentyl glycol, trimethylol propane, pentaerythitol and dipentaerythritol; (c) about 0.5 to 60% of a surfactant; (d) about 10 to 30% of a coupling agent, comprising a C.sub.5 -C.sub.30 liquid hydrocarbon coupling component and C.sub.2 -C.sub.20 alcohol in a ratio of between 1:1 and 10:1 by weight respectively, selected from the group consisting of: mineral spirits, kerosene, 140-solvent, ethylene glycol ether, butyl cellosolve, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, ethylene glycol monopropyl ether, propyl cellosolve, ethyl cellosolve, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoacetate, diethylene glycol monoproprionate, diethylene glycol monoacetate, propylene glycol monoacetate, ethanol, isopropanol and isobutanol. Column 13, Table II, Example I, of this patent includes 1% by weight of Penn Color Black 31B107, a 40% carbon black composition, added to provided opacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,802 to Winters et al discloses a waterborne coating composition capable of high temperature (e.g. 52.degree. C.) storage stability able to form a film but flexible lubricating, corrosion preventative film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,803 to Winters et al discloses a waterborne coating composition of high temperature (e.g. 52.degree. C.) storage stable to form a soft but non-tacky, flexible, hot water removable, low odor, lubricating, corrosion preventative film.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,367 to Yaroshevich discloses a wax emulsion containing a salt and an organic acid and an amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,128 to Sheldahl teaches an alkanolamine and an alaphatic carboxylic acid in the preparation of a semi-solid-wax-in-water emulsion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,349,326 to Wilson teaches a combination of morpholine and a fatty acid to emulsify waxy materials in water for paste type waxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,453 to Simmons employs a mixture of triethanolamine and an acid to emulsify a mixture of waxes used for paste type polishes.
Most of the above teach production of temporary coatings such as floor waxes, cosmetics and the like.
Other U.S. patents of interest include:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,367 to Yaroshevich, relating to catatonic emulsions (the compositions of the present invention are not catatonic emulsions);
U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,514 to Davis, relating to a water dispersible petrolatum composition containing cetyl alcohol, lanolin alcohols and alkoxylate fatty acid esters of sorbital;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,128 to Sheldahl, relating to inverted wax emulsion pastes for artwork;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,349,326 to Wilson and 3,125,453 to Simonds both relating to paste type polishes;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,862,825 to Westlund et al and 2,943,945 to Saywell and 3,565,843 to Kassinger all relating to soluble oils, not to firm wax coatings;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,851 to Miller, relating to solvent-borne asphalt coatings;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,446,764 to Phillips, 3,699,065 to Clark; 4,184,991 to Schuerman III, 3,223,666 to Botton; 3,379,548 to Jen; 4,039,495 to Hunsucher; 4,051,089 to Tobias and 4,081,411 to Hunsucher all relating to base resin formulas not to completed coatings;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,882 to Andrews, relating to high gloss emulsified polyester emulsions;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,204 to Howard, relating to waterborne paint containing not over 10% water;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,477 to Vosishth and Wang, relating to co-solvent changes in waterborne coatings to control re-coatability (the coating's ability to form a substrate for a topcoat);
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,948 to Williams, relating to a leveling additive for water dispersible paints; and
U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,227 to Howard and Randell, relating to substituted benziotriazole.
Other patents considered in preparing this application are:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,879,335-Storck; 2,695,910-Asseff; 3,565,678-Johnson; 4,239,648-Marshall; 4,059,452-Nishijima; 3,653,931-Burchart; 3,985,584-Chan; 4,048,374-Kotzach; 3,839,051-Carreny; 3,903,346-Delcon; 3,864,322-Yalloorakis; 4,062,821-Hung; 3,773,550-Tomalia; 4,035,514-Davis; 4,162,920-Gillich; 3,661,796-Erby; 3,313,635-Wollak; 3,080,221-Fessler; 3,738,851-Jarvis; and 3,726,807-Johnson.
The above cited references do not teach a protective lubricant coating resistant to phosphating, electrostatic painting and high welding temperatures, wherein the proper lubricity is obtained through the addition of carbon black.